Words from the Devil
by justonelastchapter
Summary: EXTRA EXTRA! 10th July edition! The Potters attend the 2014 Quidditch World Cup where we have an exclusive about Ron Weasleys apparent swear addiction and Albus Potter's compulsive lies! Get it all here. Brought to you graciously by Rita Skeeter, first on the scene as always.


**A/N: ****  
**

**Ash: Write about Cedric Diggory, whose wand was Ash. Alt: Ron Weasley's first wand was Ash, so write about a Gryffindor.**

**Write an article**

**Horse: Stamina and strength. Write about Harry Potter himself.**

**Expelliarmus- Charm. Disarms your opponent. Write about and courage and bravery entwined together. Alternatively write about Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

10th of July, 2014

* * *

Gossip Correspondent Rita Skeeter

* * *

After America's brutal defeat yesterday to Japan, many are looking forward to the finals that will take place tomorrow. My collogue, the very Ginny Potter, has confided in me her own plans for that evening. Harry Potter, however, was reportedly called away at five am this morning. Is this a disturbance in one of the most highly publicized couples the Wizarding World has to offer? If so, how will their family fair?

Ronald Weasley, commonly known as Ron, is also in attendance with his wife, Hermione. On top of his job as an auror and role in taking down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Ron Weasley has been criticized for his course language. To all the parents of late, who were not only fighting the war on the battle field, but also at home, to his actions?

Many find his actions obscene and embarrassing to the whole community. The last time that I had spoken to his mother she was heavily disapproving and disappointed. His brother Charlie, who had left society to gallivant with dragon is said to have even worse language- if that's even possible.

I personally doubt it. The brave woman who came to me with her concerns (interview bellow) does as well.

For their own privacy, our interviewee has chosen to only be represented by their initials. Though she sent a photo too.

_LB: I knew Won-Won throughout our school years. I'd fought in the battle of Hogwarts as well with him, and don't think I haven't come across some foul language -but I have a daughter now._

_RS: Explain…_

_LB: Well, for one, she's young and impressionable. To see one who is idolized by the world blurting out swears there and there so casually, it gives her the wrong impression._

_RS: So this is another case of fame that has gone to one's head, would you say?_

_LB: No, I just-_

_RS: Clearly for the good of the nation, Hermione Granger-Weasley has to rein her husband in. Correct?_

_LB: Not really, I mean, she could do as she pleases, I just would like for him to stop._

_RS: Of course, of course, so this is really Hermione's fault, yes?_

_LB: Not completely but I suppose she could be a better influence, yeah._

_RS: I see, so you blame Hermione?_

_LB: A bit I guess, but ultimately it's up to-_

_RS: Do you say this because of your own failed romance with Mr. Weasley?_

_LB: … excuse me?_

_RS: That you are so eager to shove the responsibility of Ron onto her?_

_LB: No! You're twisting my words!_

_RS: But you just said so! Do you believe your brain has suffered damage due to the werewolf assault and that's why you cannot completely comprehend what you're saying?_

_LB: What! NO! I am perfectly understandable! Good day!_

While our interview was cut short, LB did certainly express her worries. We also touched upon the damage that the war had inflicted. LB plans to visit St. Mungos in the future for the consultation that I had so kindly recommended.

However, Ron Weasley is just one of the Golden Treo. Hermione Granger-Weasley has been explained in depth in my upcoming book "Granger: a novel", non-fiction and centered completely on her. That bookworm has some dirty secrets to be fleshed out and released to the public on 11/8/14.

No spoilers, so on I shall move to Harry Potter.

Ridiculously famous with an even more renound scar, Harry Potter has grown up. Coming hand in hand with his adulthood is his family. Marring his childhood sweetheart at the tender age of twenty three, he went on to have three children.

His six year old daughter was already seen causing trouble at a souvenir stand. The girl appeared spoiled rotten along with Albus, eight, who unlike his Bulgaria supporting family, proudly wears Brazilian colors. Is this an act of rebellion? Not to mention James who has been sighted being severely upbraided by his mother on countless occasions in the past hour.

Is Harry Potter having family trouble along with his marital issues?

Ginny Potter, when asked, denies this. However, after years sniffing out the truth working for the Daily Prophet, I know when someone's lying. Ginny Potter, most diffidently was.

Though, as the announcers constantly say, the game goes on.

This year, Harry's personal life had been put on pause. He had, as was mentioned earlier, taken a leave. Where he is now is unknown but you can rest assured, he must be doing something important to miss the pre-game festivities.

All the veelas on the scene (Bulgarian mascots) has sufficiently distracted the crowds aplenty as I'm told.

Brazil's mascot has of late, not showed up. It's rumored that they have decided to bring in a real Hemmorigal Horned Dragon for the games.

Young Albus Potter himself had excitedly told me so before Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley rushed him away. She was under the impression that he was lying. On top of his rebellious streak, is Albus also a compulsive liar? If so, he's not a very good one.

Further speculation on Harry Potter's whereabouts is to come.


End file.
